


Chivalry is Sexy

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consent is Sexy kids, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gabrielle is sentimental, Randall is a gentleman, and he smells nice, virgin Gabrielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: What transpired between Randall and Gabrielle after the Knights' party in 2x07
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Chivalry is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at 3 am on my phone so it's unedited and probably messy (I have on predictive text and spell check so uhm not the best combo for preventing typos). I noticed there was a gap in the amount of fics for this pairing- there were none- so I gave my life to the cause of crack ships.

* * *

Gabrielle groaned as she cracked her eyes open, she definitely had too much to drink the night before and now she was made painfully aware of the fact that she was in someone else's bed. Her sheets were made of Egyptian cotton and the ones she was wrapped in definitely felt like a polyester blend, despite the seemingly high thread count, and if that wasn't enough confirmation- the soft snores coming from beside her definitely affirmed that.

She froze in horror, worried about what she may have done or had done to her the night before; a quick peek under the sheets found her still clad in her matching bra and panties. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided to better survey her surroundings. The room looked ancient in terms of fixtures but the several posters and memorabilia made it more modern, she'd been here before but it simply wasn't clicking.

"Okay," she sighed, mentally preparing herself. "You're Gabrielle Dupres, whatever happened will be fine. You'll get this loser to fess up about what happen then you'll wipe his memory or kill him. Okay."

She winced as she turned her head in the direction of the snoring and was met with a muscular back, draped with creamy white skin and a head facing the opposite direction, crowned with a mass of curly hair.

"Oh no," she groaned. "You did not Gabrielle."

She did not lose her virginity to a guy who was part dog, no one would ever let her live it down and the other disciples already accused her of being a wolf lover- this was confirmation. Did they use protection? What if she was pregnant? She'd need to marry a werewolf, would she give birth to a werewolf? She shuddered and frantically began smacking Randall violently in an attempt to wake him. Suddenly her wrists were grabbed and she received a growl and bared teeth for her efforts.

"Heel dog," she scoffed bitterly.

"How about next time you don't poke a sleeping werewolf?" Randall scoffed, his voice still deep from sleep.

"What did you do to me you animal?" Gabrielle asked, her haughty bravado punctuating her words.

"What I did to you? You were the one who attacked me like some tiny kitten spider monkey."

"Attacked you?"

"With your lips."

"Oh no, did anyone see?"

"No, we were alone. The party was over and I was getting a head start on cleaning, you offered to help-"

"I offered to help you clean, willingly?"

"Yea, made me realise that you were more drunk than I initially thought."

"So you took that as a cue to have your way with me?" Gabrielle asked with a raised brow.

"No, I took it as a sign that you needed to sleep so I took you to my room and you started stripping down because you didn't want to crease your outfit."

"I was wearing jeans," Gabrielle groaned.

"I know," Randall grinned.

"So explain how we got here."

"Well we were making out and you kinda kept falling asleep and I thought it was pretty cute but you told me you weren't cute you were drop dead gorgeous so we just agreed to disagree and went to bed."

"So we didn't have sex?"

"No of course not,"

"What's that mean?" She scoffed bitterly. "You wouldn't have sex with me?"

"No I would, it's just you were way too drunk to consent and Jack may have mentioned that when you powdered him you specifically mentioned that you weren't going to break the vow you made to wait. I knew you wouldn't want your first time to be drunk in my messy bedroom."

"So you slept next to me the whole night and you weren't the least bit tempted?"

"I was too tired to be tempted, I just rolled over and went to bed."

"And now?" Gabrielle asked, letting the sheet fall and expose her bra clad torso.

"I- I think I might be a little tempted."

"Good."

"You know, you're a bigger tease than I imagined."

"You don't know the half of it," she grinned straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked with a smirk.

"I'm making out with you loser and if you tell anyone about this I'll wear your skin like a coat."

"Actually wearing my skin as a coat would make-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already," she scoffed.

Randall nodded and compiled with her request, gently gripping the back of her neck as he kissed her softly. Gabrielle moved his other hand from the small of her back to her ass causing him to pull back in shock.

"Wait you're not still drunk are you?"

"I'm a little hungover but I just so happen to find your chivalry sexy."

"Chivalry is sexy, got it," Randall chuckled, flipping them so he was on top.

To say he was shocked to be in this predicament was an understatement. Yes, Gabrielle was extremely hot and he may have had the occasional wet nightmare about her but they weren't supposed to work- despite the fact that she wasn't as soulless as she'd have everyone believe. This was just a hookup though, he could be _chivalrous_ without turning into a total sap; it's not like he would ever end up dating Gabrielle Dupres, no that was crazy- scary even. The thought of what Jack went through was enough to kill the boner stirring in his pants and truly what was more chivalrous than not poking a hot girl with your dick while you made out. So he thought about how bad he'd look with blonde hair and went from there until they were interrupted by an alarm on Gabrielle's phone.

"Crap, I have class," she groaned, shoving him off.

"You blow class off for order business all the time," Randall pointed out.

"Yea but if I blow class off to make out with a guy I'm nothing but a slut AND in this case a wolf loving slut which is WAY worse," Gabrielle scoffed getting up and shimmying into her jeans.

"Okay... I could walk you?"

"No I'm fine but I do need to borrow a shirt so I don't look like I'm doing a walk of shame," she replied walking over to his closet. "Jesus all you have are hoodies how depressing."

"It's laundry day," Randall defended.

"I'm sure, I guess this will have to do," she scoffed bending down and picking up the red graphic tee Randall had worn the night before.

"Are you sure? I have other t-shirts."

"Yes, I'm sure, this one doesn't look that fashionally challenged so I'll wear it," she insisted dragging it on and tying a knot in the back.

Truthfully she picked the shirt because it smelt like whatever fragrance Randall wore and she'd found herself enjoying it in the past few days. She'd never let him know that but she knew she'd need to look into a spell to make scents last because no way Randall was getting it back.

"You look better in it than I do," Randall commented, taking in her appearance.

"Well obviously," she scoffed, hiding a smile at the compliment. "I'll see you later," she added, bidding him farewell with a kiss on the cheek.

Randall wasn't sure what had gotten into either of them but he'd be lying if he said he couldn't get used to more mornings like this.


End file.
